Identity fraud in the consumer transaction service industry is a problem. For example, many consumers can complete a transaction using a consumer device (e.g., a mobile phone or laptop computer) without visiting a brick-and-mortar merchant or presenting a physical payment card. In some examples, a user can initiate a payment transaction from the consumer device at a point-of-sale-terminal, in a remote payment environment, or online via e-commerce web pages. Some consumer device initiated transactions may require biometric authentication to verify the identity of the user. Some previously implemented systems attempt to decrease fraud in these transactions by utilizing biometric authentication that uses a stored static biometric template. For example, a static biometric template (e.g., based on a fingerprint) can be stored on the user device and compared for matching to recently submitted biometric data making it harder for fraudsters to compromise the identity verification. However, such methods for biometric authentication may utilize a non-revocable biometric template that fails to adjust or update based on the age or activity of the user that a service is attempting to authenticate. As such, a fraudster can obtain a sample of the biometric data (e.g., fingerprint) and fraudulently identify as the user in a process that compares the biometric data to a static or non-revocable biometric template. Moreover, systems that store the biometric template on a payment transaction server or merchant computer may be prone to compromise thus destroying any protection granted by requiring biometric authentication.
Embodiments of the invention address these and other problems individually and collectively.